1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for removing odor and moisture and the like from substantially confined areas. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for removable insertion in the interior of a boot, shoe or other enclosed space such as an athletic bag, closet and/or locker for drying and deodorizing.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that boots and shoes frequently become damp or moist due to perspiration of the wearer""s foot or exposure to damp conditions often resulting in odorous conditions and eventually causing dry rot within the sole. As such, the removal of moisture from a shoe or boot greatly extends the life of the footwear by limiting dry rot. Further, the durability of specialized shoes and boots worn for activities such as ice skating, roller-blading, hiking, or other strenuous activities are often limited by damage caused by prolonged exposure to moisture. Various devices for drying and deodorizing footwear have been proposed, however existing devices have not been satisfactory or commercially successful, due primarily to their inability to effectively absorb moisture, their cost, and/or their difficulty of use.
Existing odor and moisture removing devices suitable for use in a shoe or boot have several disadvantages. Odor and moisture removers incorporated into plastic balls, pads, powders or other apparatus are ineffective at eliminating odor and moisture. Further, other existing devices either contribute to the weight of the shoe while worn or require application of sprays or powders, which are not reusable. Finally, the complexity of mechanical shoe dehumidifiers dramatically increases the cost of the unit and prevents the apparatus from being widely used.
Prior inventions that relate generally to shoe preservers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,669 to Khoury which discloses a pair of flexible, porous shoe drying inserts that include a material for absorbing moisture which are connected by a flexible strap for carrying the shoes together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,036 to Hirschberg discloses a shoe-drying apparatus having porous semi-rigid plastic foam wherein the foam defines a cavity which is filled with a powdered desiccant material.
U.S. Pat. No. 896,536 to Hayden discloses a shoe tree having an absorbent sponge material surrounded by a porous fabric, wherein a wooden block or piece is disposed within the sponge material to provide for insertion and removal of the shoe tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,173,528 to Beale discloses a disinfectant pad including an absorbent material enclosed by a porous covering.
Other exemplary devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,980,913; 5,951,799; 5,950,323; 5,980,913; 5,921,003; 5,829,167; 5,826,349; 5,753,357; 5,733,826; 5,539,980; 5,732,485; 5,291,669; and 5,261,169.
The present invention comprises an apparatus of various designs that can be removably inserted into a shoe, boot, other footwear or other enclosed space such as an athletic bag, closet and/or locker to remove odor and moisture from the footwear. In the embodiment described herein, the invention comprises an outer shell with top and bottom pieces formed form a durable, wicking fabric such as polar fleece. The outer shell encloses an internal envelope composed of four layers of closely woven porous cloth. Between the first and second layer and the third and fourth layer of the woven porous cloth, there is placed a thick felted material infused with a pleasantly scented essential oil or fragrance. The first and fourth layer also provide a dust shield. Such a configuration effectively draws moisture from the footwear into the apparatus where the moisture is absorbed by a desiccant material.
Specifically, the apparatus functions by drawing moisture into the center of the apparatus by the wicking action of the layers of fabric and the desiccant material placed therein. Moisture from the inside of the shoe passes through the wicking material, past an envelope made from any porous woven material preferably, a porous woven material known generally in the industry as xe2x80x9cmuslinxe2x80x9d, is used herein. The moisture passes through the woven material and the thick felted material that retains essential oil or fragrance and into the desiccant material within the center of the apparatus. The ability of the desiccant material to absorb a large amount of moisture allows the apparatus to draw the moisture from the user""s shoe or boot.
As an option, an essential oil or fragrance is infused in one or more sections of the apparatus to give the shoe a pleasant scent. Preferably, the essential oil or fragrance would be infused within a separate fabric element (preferably a fabric generally known as xe2x80x9csilence clothxe2x80x9d) enclosed with the woven porous material layers thereby separating the essential oil or fragrance from the absorbent desiccant material located within the center of the apparatus. The apparatus may also be manufactured without the infusion of essential oil or fragrance providing an essentially fragrance free product.
The completed, filled outer shell may have any dimensions necessary to removably fit within a shoe, boot, bag, closet, locker or the like. The dimensions may be easily adjusted in order to provide an apparatus of sufficient size to meet any demand.
Preferably, the pieces forming the external envelope are stitched together using a straight stitch. The internal envelope is stitched together using internal double over-locked stitching as known in the industry. Such a stitching method is well known in the industry. The color of the outer shell can be selected from any hue which suits the purchasing trends of the present consumer. Applicants also envision the inclusion of novelty design features, patterns or other non-functional elements on the external surface of the apparatus. The present invention in its broader, non-functional aspects comprises an imaginary creature that includes but is not limited to eyes and a tail. Expressing the functional aspects of the apparatus in a whimsical design of an animal or other xe2x80x98creaturexe2x80x99 introduces an element of fun to the use of the invention. The polar fleece outer shell allows for the ease of manipulation when inserting or removing the apparatus into a shoe or boot. In addition to the functional configuration, both the element of fun and the ease of use differentiate the present invention from others in the past.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the invention to provide an apparatus for removing an odor and moisture which effectively reduces moisture and odor when placed within any confined area such as shoes or boots.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a method of manufacturing an odor and moisture remover which effective reduces moisture and odor when placed within a confined area such as a shoe, boot, athletic bag, closet or locker.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an apparatus for removing odor and moisture from confined areas which has a novel animal-like shape which appeals to the aesthetic sensibilities of the user.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an apparatus for removing an odor and moisture from confined areas which can be easily inserted and removed from a shoe or boot.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a functional apparatus for removing odor and moisture which is durable, and easily manufactured.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a functional apparatus for removing an odor and moisture which can be used in a confined environment such as a shoe or boot and also an athletic bag, closet, and/or locker.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for removing odor and moisture with a sufficient amount of desiccant material to absorb any excess moisture which may exist in a substantially confined environment or area such as a shoe, boot, athletic bag, closet, and/or locker while simultaneously masking and neutralizing any odors which may exist in the immediate environment.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the present invention, other than those specifically set forth above, will become apparent in the following detailed description, drawings and claims.